


I Yield to you

by AriamRav



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriamRav/pseuds/AriamRav
Summary: "Haruki is unaware of when he lost control of the situation."-A quick look into what Haruki might've felt in the beginning stages of love.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I Yield to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First story I've written and I've chosen Given to be my raft. Not sorry, constructive criticism appreciated.

Haruki is unaware of when he lost control of the situation.

He remembers the beginning, a small flame, barely big enough to fill his heart when he catches sight of golden hair, shimmering in the sun. The color catches his eyes, before his mind fills in the rest of the image. Tall, towering above the rest and broad, big enough to inspire jealousy and comfort. Later, he will learn and catalog all the shades of green that emotion can convey in a pair of eyes.

He remembers the first stepping stone in a form of a snare, securing a drum, and vivid green eyes looking back at him. Asking him if he can play is Haruki’s silent plea for a chance to interact with him. The thumping of his heart, unnoticed by both parties, is a string of emotions that will confound, tangle him in a web of hurtpaincomfortfriendshipprotectionfearLOVELOVELOVE; It will ensure that Haruki never takes his eyes off him, never looks away from Kaji Akihiko

The stepping stones continue from there. Meeting Uenoyama Ritsuka, their first practice, the first smoke break and the second and the third, the sharing of lighters, the first dinner as a band and the following nights spent weaving music and being enchanted by a glowing presence. The first night Akihiko spends on his couch, he stays up late, staring at his ceiling trying to ignore the racing of his heart and the churning of his gut. He wants to cross the threshold and stare, wants to watch a body relaxed, vulnerable and imagine there’s more than just offering a quick rest.

The following nights, he stares at his ceiling, stomach in knots and heart sinking through his body, below the floor, into the earth because the pain of watching Akihiko drive away is greater than Haruki has known before. He has never loved someone who is invested in another person. He figures out that there is someone, the constant texts, quick phone calls before they finish in the studio, the marks casually left behind all point towards a lover. Haruki never asks, never yells like Ritsuka, or badgers like a jealous lover would. Haruki sees and he watches, but always in silence.

It begins like a harmless campfire, small and contained. Over time, the flickering flames relax, soothe, cast a net to entrap, and bind Haruki. His hair grows longer, he feeds the fire small pieces at a time. He is entranced by the flame, and then, he wakes up. The fire is long past the original barrier, it greedily consumes until Haruki realizes that he is being burned. The logically course is to step back, douse the flames a section at a time, until nothing remains. Haruki closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
